


Like A Fiery Beacon

by fierybeams



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2021511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierybeams/pseuds/fierybeams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine try 69ing. Featuring oral and rimming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Fiery Beacon

Mid-frottage, with Kurt’s lube-wet cock sliding rhythmically against his hip, it had seemed like a great idea. 

“We should try sixty-nining,” Blaine had blurted out, dropping his head back to watch Kurt’s eyes snap open, dark in the dimness of the room and looking lust-hazy.

Kurt had been quiet for a few moments, still thrusting.

“I don’t think that’s a thing people even  _do_ ,” he’d finally said, mouth twisting skeptically even as the drag of his cock against Blaine’s skin grew faster and more frantic. 

“It is,” Blaine assured him, rocking his own hips up with a punctuating grunt. He saw it happen in porn all the time, after all. “It’s a thing.”

Stilling his moves with a sigh and a tight-lipped “ _fine_ ” that didn’t quite conceal the excited hitch in his breath, Kurt had sat himself up, peering at Blaine thoughtfully. 

“Okay, so how you want to do this?”

And that was how they'd found themselves currently positioned with Blaine flat on his back, the fatty globes of Kurt’s ass resting heavily on his chest as he sits with his own back turned toward him. Blaine can’t see his face, but he can tell by the stiffness of his shoulder blades and the slight tilt of his neck that Kurt is...dubious.

“I don’t think this is going to work,” Kurt pronounces, voice a little smug, like his singular pessimism somehow proves his theory that this isn’t a sex position ever attempted in reality. 

Blaine moves his hand up to a thigh, running it soothingly across the hair-flecked musculature. Caresses are sometimes enough to make Kurt pliant. Sometimes.

“I believe in us,” Blaine responds, squirming in an effort to get Kurt to  _move_. 

“I’m too tall! Your dick is too close!” Kurt is going shrill. Blaine slows the (clearly ineffective) hand working at his thigh.

“Can’t you arch your back? You’re not  _that_  tall.”

“But then how will you reach my ass?”

“I’ll crane my neck, don’t worry about it. Your ass won’t be ignored.” Blaine is reasonably confident he could find a way to bend the space-time continuum itself if it was somehow keeping him from Kurt’s ass. This will be nothing.

Kurt inches up and Blaine feels his heart soar for a few blissful seconds before Kurt’s plopping back down again. Blaine bites back a frustrated groan.

“This is going to be gymnastic and difficult.” 

“You are  _always_  inventing needlessly difficult positions. You don’t get to suddenly object to this one just because it’s  _my_  suggestion this time!” Blaine goes for playful, but it comes out as a whine. He’s just really, really hard, and Kurt’s butt is so soft against his chest but unreachable in their current position, and he thinks this is probably what his hell would look like: the teasing feel and sight of a naked Kurt he can’t reach, sitting motionless atop him. 

“Okay, okay, fine,” Kurt laughs, soft. “But you can’t get mad at me if I topple backward and fall butt-first onto your face.” 

“Mad? Are you kidding me? That sounds amazing.” 

Kurt lifts himself up with a giggle in reply, hesitating for a brief moment before bringing his calves closer to Blaine’s sides and leaning forward until his chest is pressed against Blaine’s upper stomach. Blaine looks directly up and,  _wow_ , it’s quite a sight, more obscene than anything they’ve ever done before, probably, with Kurt spread out completely only about half a foot above him, reddened balls hanging and the two portly curves of his backside separated just enough to allow Blaine a peek at the darkened skin trailing from his ballsack and up up up inside his crack.

“I can’t even imagine what I must look like from this angle,” Kurt says, and Blaine can actually feel the breaths of each uttered syllable against his cock. 

“You really can’t,” Blaine agrees. “This has been my best idea yet.”

Kurt snorts, and there it is again: a teasing puff of breath right at the base. Blaine is so arousedly receptive he swears he can almost  _feel_  his pubic hair rustle beneath the minor gust. He’s still catching his breath when Kurt starts running soft lips over the head, opening his mouth and exhaling hard. Blaine gasps, hips rising up before he can stop himself, sending the tip up and just barely into Kurt’s mouth. He’s about to apologize when Kurt takes the head inside entirely with a vibrating purr, sucking and inching slowly downward, wrapping a hand around the base and pumping in small measured motions as his mouth moves closer and closer toward wetly encasing the whole length of him.

Moving his hand away to sink down completely, Kurt stills for just a moment, massaging his tongue against the top of Blaine’s cock, and,  _oh_ , that’s new. Blaine feels incredible, floaty and light-headed, shameless moans filling the space of the room as Kurt’s tongue works in subtle but effective sweeps. Kurt’s mouth is wet and warm and feels perfectly fitted to Blaine’s penis, the new angle so intense Blaine could swear Kurt’s actually implanting new nerve endings into him with every thick gyration of that clever, clever tongue. Blaine opens his eyes, wide as saucers, and is blissfully reminded of the sight still hovering above him, Kurt’s ass like a fissured moon over his face, white and glowing and capable of moving tides, Blaine’s sure--

He’s interrupted by Kurt’s mouth sliding off him with a sloppy slurping sound, breathing hard, before moving his fist back around Blaine’s cock and jerking mercilessly hard, the combination of leftover saliva and rough-moving friction sending Blaine’s eyes fluttering shut again, crying out Kurt’s name. 

“Blaine,” Kurt exhales, voice tight and hand still working, “Much as I appreciate the noises you’re making right now, I do remember you making me a promise about my ass not going neglected…”

Blaine tries to reply but manages only a mangled grunt, pushing himself up just slightly onto his elbows, careful to keep his hips in place. He wraps a forearm around Kurt’s thick thigh to ground himself as he moves his neck toward that cracked celestial sphere, and  _oh god_  he needs to get a grip before he actually utters one of these ridiculous thoughts out loud. He settles himself a couple of inches from Kurt’s backside, confident in his ability to move as needed from here. It’s not the world’s most comfortable position, no, but it’s hard to care about a little ache when he’s about to get a mouthful of the glorious man currently laboring at his cock like his only purpose on this good green Earth is to make Blaine’s brain melt and leak out his ear canals. 

Kurt’s replacing his hand with his mouth again just as Blaine leans in to press his open maw against the springy flesh before him, sucking softly and giving it a lick before tracking a wet line to the center of his upturned ass. Blaine digs his nose between the cleft for a moment before moving his free hand to pull the left cheek apart and away, leaning back to stare into the rosy nutmeg flesh ushering toward the puckered void of his hole. 

Blaine’s cock is encased fully inside Kurt’s mouth once more, his tongue rubbing up and down the length in hard sure strokes, and if Blaine saw hell before, with Kurt just out of reach, he’s sure this must be its oppositional heaven: the sucking squeeze of Kurt’s cock-perfect mouth around his dick as he stares into the tremoring shadowy gap nestled between Kurt’s ivory-white ass cheeks. 

Moving in, Blaine inhales the lemon-citrus musk of Kurt’s mingled soap and skin as he runs his tongue up and down the length of Kurt’s crack 1-2-3 times, intensifying the pressure of each long swipe and feeling choked noises forming at the back of his throat when Kurt’s mouth tightens around him in response. Blaine pulls back a fraction to blow uneven streams of breath around the tender skin of Kurt’s hole, poking his flattened tongue back out after he feels Kurt moan around him and applying brushing staccato strokes to the crinkled skin and silky hairs of his breathing rim. 

Kurt’s coming up for air again with gasping inhales and high-pitched squeaks, his hand back at the saliva-sensitive rod of Blaine’s pulsing cock. Blaine feels his balls tightening with each clenched squeeze, knows he’s getting close and can’t even be fucked to worry about whether or not that’s happening too quickly. He wants only to keep breathing Kurt in and tasting the slight tangy salt of his delicate inner skins. Just as Kurt’s mouth descends around him again, Blaine stiffens his tongue to poke the very tip inside Kurt’s hole in a sweeping circular motion, then flattens it again to lick long hard laps in an upward-downward pattern. Kurt’s melting beneath him, hole opening up and feeling loose and soft as jelly, every other flick of Blaine’s tongue being met with a wink or spasm of the pliable muscle. 

Blaine pulls back, jaw aching, to nibble gently at the fleshy skin of his left ass cheek, allowing himself a moment to focus solely on the feeling of Kurt’s siphoning heat at his crotch. Kurt moves a soft hand to his balls and rubs lightly, the gentleness of the touch at utter odds with the vigorous up-and-down hammering of his mouth. Blaine feels every inch of his skin light up as Kurt’s tongue strokes grow quicker and more deliberate, two finger pads rubbing at Blaine’s perineum as he cups his balls and squeezes, mouth sucking rapturously,  _impossibly_  hard, and all it takes from here is Kurt sliding a single fingertip down to Blaine’s crack before he’s coming with a shout, cheek pressed against Kurt’s ass as he rides each explosive wave, body tingling. 

He feels Kurt swallow dutifully around him before he’s sliding off and stretching out, falling into the gap between Blaine’s spread legs. Kurt’s panting loudly, whining and pushing back against Blaine’s face, and Blaine gathers his post-orgasm wits long enough to spread him open with a hand again, tapping the hardened tip of his tongue against the rim before probing and pushing in, the pleasure-fuzziness in his head heightening when Kurt yelps in response, rectal muscles clamping down around him. 

Blaine wriggles his tongue inside him, pushing it as far in as it can go and thickening it once it’s settled comfortably inside, the sweet sound of Kurt’s helpless moans keeping him going despite the full-body ache making itself painfully known in the fading of his blowjob afterglow. He retracts his tongue and shoves it back in again, shallow fucking motions that he maintains until Kurt’s near-sobbing into his leg, moaning and begging. 

Pulling out, Blaine sucks his own finger into his mouth before easing it into Kurt’s hole, curving it down toward his belly button and pressing hard as he fumbles around Kurt’s thigh to reach his twitching cock, still sticky with the lube from their customary frottage. Blaine twists the finger buried inside Kurt’s velvety asshole, moving his face forward to run his tongue around his knuckle and Kurt’s rim stretched round it with as much grace as he can manage. 

Tonguing at his outer rim and pressing deep with a curled finger, Blaine starts stroking Kurt’s long thin cock, teasingly at first until Kurt’s calling his name, high and pleading, pressing back and squeezing down, so utterly fuck-starved and debauched that Blaine sees vicarious stars. He increases the pace and force of the fisted hand around Kurt’s dick, mimicking the motions Kurt had himself deployed earlier, pumping rough and swift as he jabs his buried finger in just a centimeter further and feels Kurt flex rapidly around it, gasping and coming with a series of staggering grunts, thick wet bursts of cum landing on Blaine’s chest and belly. He keeps his finger in, relishing each inner tremor of Kurt’s orgasm, tongue retreating from his rim as he sucks a heated kiss into the high curve of a trembling cheek. 

Kurt plops down fully, legs stretching flat around Blaine’s shoulders as he lays his long body out, jerking softly and panting into Blaine’s thigh. When the muscles around his digit have stilled, Blaine pulls out, dropping his head back down onto the mattress with a blissful wave of visceral, bodily relief. He closes his eyes and lets himself feel every inch of Kurt’s moist sticky skin pressed against his own, both their chests heaving. Kurt feels so heavy on top of him and so, so  _right_.

“Well,” Kurt gasps after a few contented moments of joint quiet. “I concede that my skepticism was unmerited. That was pretty great.” 

Blaine laughs. “Told you. You should have heard some of the things I was thinking. Lots of moon and heaven imagery. You’re amazing.”

“Mmm, yes, I am,” Kurt agrees, lips pressing a kiss into Blaine’s kneecap, ass still resting at the curve of Blaine’s chin. “And you aren’t so bad either. I guess there  _are_  advantages to having a porno-obsessed pervert for a fiancé.”

Blaine swats him lightly on the thigh, moving his head to the side and wondering if he could get away with just falling asleep like this, Kurt weighing him down into the mattress. 

“Don’t fall asleep,” Kurt warns, reading his mind. “We need to clean up.” 

Blaine makes a whining noise.

“Come on,” Kurt says firmly (though making no movement himself, Blaine notes.) “To quote you,  _I believe in us_.”

Blaine whimpers again, but he’s smiling despite himself.

“If you help me get up,” Kurt begins, voice warm, “I’ll let you talk me into that roleplaying stuff you were drunkenly blabbering on about a few nights ago.” 

Blaine’s face heats. He’d forgotten about that. 

“Do you think I could pass for a frat boy?” Kurt asks, amused, and Blaine’s sitting up and rolling him roughly to his side with an “ _oh god yes_ ” on his lips before Kurt’s even finished giggling. 


End file.
